SW1ki:SW1kiProject Jedi Order
This Jedi Order Brainstorm page is a "scrapbook" or "whiteboard" page where Luke has been brainstorming with other players for a new, more unique Jedi Order. In General The general idea is to make the Jedi Order a solid organization with a sensible structure. We have already succeeded in nailing down that structure, and in rounding out how it fits into the social structure of the game. We have also created a new 'headquarters' for the Jedi on Ord Mantell, by way of a New Jedi Temple. The last remaining project is more of a long-term, continual task, one which will not require the maintenance of a project page - that being, maintaining non-FU and FU interaction. Temple Construction There is only one step left in the temple's construction, and that is the installation of a new beacon system, which is in progress in-game. The history of the temple's construction and development is documented in the New Jedi Temple article. Antarian Rangers After much discussion, an attempt to resurrect the Antarian Rangers has been declined by the administration. However, plot-points have been altered and a similar storyline will be developed. However, the topic is closed to any further discussions and will play out in rough accordance with the following, modified plot points. * Existence of the Antarian Rangers is brought into the limelight by Aranzael Moyat, who holds critical information that launch parts of the Jedi and friends on a search through the galaxy to find the Ranger NPC's who are in hiding. * Eventually, the Rangers are found, through a series of adventures. During this time, however, one of the Sith discover what is going on. * Before the Jedi can bring the Rangers back to Ord Mantell, the Sith spring a trap or track them down and a fight breaks out, or they can sabotage the Jedi ship to force them down on an undetermined planet, where aforementioned fight can occur. * A fierce engagement happens, and the NPC rangers choose to sacrifice themselves to give their Jedi friends a chance to escape. The Sith completely annhialate the rangers (perhaps leaving one or two alive), thus ending their legacy forevery. * In homage to their sacrifice, a new, as-of-yet unnamed organization will be created, serving in the way that Squad One used to serve. This will be a marine spec-ops force specifically trained to assist Jedi operations. Post Construction Once constructed, The Jedi Temple will serve as a place of refuge and shelter, for those who seek the ways of the Galaxy that adhere to the Jedi principles and the light side of the Force. It can be a place of refuge, or a place of solitude for peace-bringing people to meditate or celebrate their own life-preserving religions. Along with, of course, being a secure, central HQ for Jedi Operations and Training. The goal in doing this is to help connect the FU population/plots with the non-FU population/plots without generating a lot of OOC strain on one or two people. Rather than OOC strain, things should just filter around ICly, naturally.